


Sebastian Vettel's bookstore for the weird & Wonderful

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Because they need more love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Valtteri and Tiffany the matchmakers, also Val and Tiffany, birthday fic, made for an awesome friend, so do Simi on that note...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: Sebastian owns a bookstore like no other out there. While running it, he meets someone he's never expecting.and the last thing he imagines is falling in love with this man.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Valtteri Bottas/ Tiffany Cromwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sebastian Vettel's bookstore for the weird & Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).

> Happy Birthday! I can't give you a physical present so this is the closest I can get so I hope you enjoy it 💙

Tucked away in the deepest corner of the rustic town of Heppenheim was an exotic bookstore. It sat neat, not looking any different from any of the other buildings in the town. A sign gently swung in the spring breeze, the wood creaking with age. On it, there were the words 'the wolf's tale' with the depiction of a wolf sat by the words side.   
  
All in all, it was like any other bookstore. The shelves were stacked high with books, mostly fiction and fairytales. Some books were bright in colour, new and ready to be plucked off the shelf, and others were faded with love and age waiting for a brand new home.  
  
Some of the books had been sat there centuries, some a few days.  
  
The shop itself hadn't been handed down the generations like one ought to imagine, no. The bookstore had been run by the same man for nearly 300 years.  
  
'But how is that possible?' I might hear you ask. Well, dear reader, allow me to explain.  
  
For you see, as much as this bookstore looked like your normal, run-of-the-mill store with its pallor exterior and it's dusty yet welcoming interior it was anything but normal.  
  
The bookstore itself was run by a man who was taller than he was wide and people claimed he was light as a feather to carry. His thick German accent greeted his customer's along with his customary smile that was bright and playful. His hair bounced in stray mousey curls atop his head and his blue eyes were as deep as the sea. His name was Sebastian. Sebastian Vettel.  
  
Sebastian was no ordinary fellow, however, don't let his simple plaid shirt and jeans look fool you for he was actually a 300-year-old Vampire who had seen quite a bit of what the world in his time on the earth.  
  
His bookstore was not so ordinary either, the place seemed to gather more supernatural than it did dust, the place becomes a little haven for the paranormal to hang out in and be themselves rather than hiding from the humans. Sebastian had even set up certain times for the store to become supernatural only (which he often named 'Terrifying stories told between 1 pm and 3 pm, only enter if you dare') even though it wasn't like they got many human customers in the first place.  
  
Right now the store was rather empty other than Sebastian sat at the front desk and a couple curled up together on the beanbags. Sebastian knew these two well. One was his best friend out there, his name was Valtteri and the Finn was a merman. He had met the relatively young mer when he was adjusting to life on land, the pair finding common ground and in turn becoming good friends.  
  
The other that was snuggled into his side was a fairly new edition to their little store. She was a petit woman but in no way weak. Sebastian had come to learn her name was Tiffany, another mer who had a passion for bike riding. Sebastian wasn't entirely sure how Valtteri had ended up with the mermaid, all he knew is Valtteri went on a two-week trip to the great barrier reef and came out positively glowing and a few weeks later they had announced they were getting together.  
  
They were mates and knew it, at first sight, Sebastian assumed.  
  
The German made his way over to the door, flipping the sign to 'spooky hours' when the time chimed one.  
  
He wasn't expecting something out of the ordinary, however.  
  
\-------  
  
It was roughly halfway into the session when the bell on the shop twinkled to alert everyone of someone's arrival. The vampires gazed up from their feeding and the werewolves all stopped running about like crazy dogs to gaze at the individual.  
  
Sebastian subtly sniffed the air with a hum.   
  
Human. This could be interesting.  
  
After a moment of deciding, Sebastian declared to himself mentally that this human would a nice drink for him to have before he wiped him of his memories of the place and then sending him on his merry way home.  
  
"What is this?" The human asked in an accent. "I thought I was coming in to hear a scary book reading."  
  
Sebastian gazed over to the human, locking eyes with his pallor green orbs. "It is." He keeps his voice soft as his eyes start to glow, beckoning the man close. The man slowly edged closer to him, allowing him to inspect him closer.  
  
His hair was a hue of particularly pale brunette that appeared to shine blonde under the lights. His olive orbs were strange, they seemed to almost have freckles of gold shining in them but it wasn't anything like a werewolf. Even though he seemed weathered in places like he had seen a lot of the world, he seemed to still have a youthful demeanour about him. Sebastian found his optics catching this human more than he would care to admit.  
  
He beckoned him closer, this man trapped in a vampires glamour. So vulnerable in such a state. If he were anyone else the German may have elected to have a little more entertainment with him.   
  
But, instead, he chose to have a swift drink off this, admittedly attractive, man and let him go with his memory wiped of his supernatural friends.  
  
The last thing he ever expected was for this human to return.  
  
\-----  
  
Over the next few weeks this man, Kimi as Sebastian had come to know him as, kept appearing in his bookstore and they had even gotten to know each other fairly well and, perhaps, to an outsider, too well.  
  
It was another usual visit and Kimi and Sebastian were chattering away at the empty front desk, joking and laughing with one another as if they had known one another for years. From the back of the store, Valtteri hummed to himself as he looked down his Aussie girlfriend.   
"They're rather close, aren't they?" He muses aloud   
Tiffany gave a curious hum, turning to look at the other pair.  
"Yeah, they are." She agreed.  
"Think they're in love?" Valtteri asks, resting his head on hers.  
"Maybe," Tiffany says. The Finn can practically feel her grin  
"What is it, Tiff?"  
"I have a plan."  
  
Valtteri wasn't sure if he should be excited or not.  
  
\----  
  
Tiffany was a rather formidable woman, and you were wise not to challenge her plans. Once, one of the wizards, Lewis, had dared to go against a plan that everyone else agreed to and the Brit woke up the entire street by shrieking since the innocent enough looking Australian had placed a spider or two in his room.   
  
So, needless to say, Valtteri was somewhat relieved when both Kimi and Sebastian were willing to follow after the Aussie to a nice little cafe on the outskirts of town.  
  
It was one of their favourite places to go, even if the gluten-free croissants were nothing to cheer over.   
  
Valtteri watched as his girlfriend lead first Kimi to a table and then, when Sebastian arrived, lead him to the same one, declaring to the pair to enjoy their date before scampering off to the younger Finn, giving him a cheery grin.  
  
"Now we wait."  
  
\----  
  
"Uh... hi," Kimi says shyly to the German sat opposite him, clearly not having expected to be on a date and, to be fair, neither had Sebastian. The German gently reached over to take his hand in his, rubbing gentle circles over his hand. Sebastian smiled when he saw the Finn relax at the simple gesture.  
  
The pair spent a little while talking, joking and soon they were totally at ease with one another, eyes glowing and spirits high, like they were in their little bubble rather than in public.  
  
Once cakes were eaten and coffees drunk it was almost time to head home but before Kimi could leave Sebastian gently tugged him in close. He acted on impulse moving to kiss the Finn softly yet shortly.  
  
The last thing he expected was to be tugged back after pulling away, Kimi meeting him in his kiss. It was shy yet it told Sebastian everything it needed to. The feelings were mutual.  
  
Somewhere outside, Tiffany cheered delightedly.  
  
\----  
  
Some months passed, the seasons had changed seemingly frequently and the bookstore still stood mighty. Its creaky sign had never been fixed. The entire place didn't seem all too aged either, as if nothing had ever changed.  
  
Inside wasn't all too different either during the hours. The werewolves still ran rampage around the store, the wizards still practised their magic and the mers still hung out in the inflatable pool they set up in the corner of the room.  
  
Sebastian watched from the front desk, gently shuffling and being mindful of the Finn curled up on his lap. His eyes found themselves wandering to the golden engagement ring on the affectionate Finn's hand.  
  
It may have been a little too soon to go about engaging the Finn but he knew deep down he was the one after a lonely 300 years. He finally found his mate after all this time.  
  
He knew from the moment that he told the Finn about his immortal life he was the one for him and now they shared that immortal life together. Sebastian had no regrets and he knew neither did Kimi.  
  
The Geman moved to nuzzle the Finn's nose softly, gaining a sleepy rumble and a nuzzle back. He smiled adoringly at Kimi's antics, completely in love with the Finn.  
  
From the pool, Valtteri and Tiffany couldn't help but smile at how things had worked out between them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/ comments are appreciated ❤


End file.
